customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 49
welcome to a brand new tournament like ultimate beastmaster 6 countries are competing the 6 countries are all the countries in T-SASUKE 1 Japan have 50 competitors the UK USA Indonesia Australia and Sweden all have 10 representatives each making up 100 ninjas this might be the strongest lineup ever! and once again its held in Midoriyama Studio City Commentators 1st Chair: Wataru Ogasawara 1 2nd Chair: Ichiro Furutachi 2 3rd Chair: Jun Umeda 3 4th Chair: Keisuke Hatsuta 4 Stage 1 85 seconds 1 archer steps version 2 jump hang Ninja Warrior 7 version 3 slack ladder you touch the ladder accidentally you are not disqualified but if u did it purposely you are disqualified 4 pipe fitter 5 I-beam cross version 6 warped wall 7 salmon ladder rungs no trampoline making it the original versionin Stage 2 8 the wedge version 9 doorknob arch doorknobs in Stage 3 10 invisible ladder 7m Competitors 1 Taro Kunuki 2. jump hang 2 Kouji Hashimoto 10. invisible ladder. timed out right at the top. tried to speed up as he only had 16 seconds left when he scaled the warped wall but his extra speed still didnt work and Hashimoto timed out right at the top of the invisible ladder. did a weird unstable bridge like attempt on the pipe fitter 3 Tremayne Dortch 3. slack ladder 4 Yudai 1. archer steps 5 Paul Quark 8. the wedge 6 Aidan Roberts 8. the wedge 7 Kinnikun Nakayama 9. doorknob arch 8 Law Shala 4. pipe fitter 9 Katsumi Yamada 2. jump hang 10 Ed Scott 7. salmon ladder. fell on 7th rung 11 Masami Yusa 7. salmon ladder. fell on 6th rung 12 Ken Hasegawa 4. pipe fitter 13 Thomas Kofron 5. I-beam cross 14 Yasuo Aoki 1. archer steps 15 Minoru Kuramochi 2. jump hang 16 Edi Parnoto 3. slack ladder 17 Andre Sihm 2. jump hang 18 Masami Harashima 2. jump hang 19 Minoru Matsumoto 1. archer steps 20 Murtadlo 5. I-beam cross 21 Rie Komiya 5. I-beam cross 22 Johannes Ojanpera 1. archer steps 23 Zico Desriera 3. slack ladder 24 Aichi Ono 3. slack ladder 25 Colin Peck 2. jump hang 26 Wakky 4. pipe fitter 27 David Campbell 4. pipe fitter 28 Taro Yabe 3. slack ladder 29 Billy Barry 5. I-beam cross 30 Kota Honma 7. salmon ladder. fell on 4th rung 31 Travis Furlanic 7. salmon ladder. fell on 5th rung 32 Tri Mardyanto 6. warped wall. ran out of bounds 33 Adam Chatfield 2. jump hang 34 Yuta Adachi 3. slack ladder 35 Dana Star 5. I-beam cross 36 Eiichi Miura 2. jump hang 37 India Henry 2. jump hang 38 Hidetsugu Setoda 5. I-beam cross 39 Wendy Bradley 7. salmon ladder. fell on 7th rung 40 Tadakatsu Hanyuda 1. archer steps 41 Carmen Humbla Walker 3. slack ladder 42 Natalie Duran 2. jump hang 43 Ashlin Herbert CLEAR 11.6 seconds left 44 Tatsumi 2. jump hang 45 Bimo Wasis Wicaksono 1. archer steps 46 Neil Craver 4. pipe fitter 47 Hirokazu Oyama 4. pipe fitter 48 Tiana Webberley 7. salmon ladder. fell on 3rd rung 49 Dean Cheetham 4. pipe fitter 50 Yuuji Washimi 4. pipe fitter 51 Lindsay Eskilsden 3. slack ladder 52 Max Levi Siletty 5. I-beam cross 53 Arifin 5. I-beam cross 54 Sam Goodall 8. the wedge 55 Sho Saiki 8. the wedge 56 Laura Edwards 8. the wedge 57 Yuuji Urushihara 7. salmon ladder. fell on 8th rung 58 Emily Durham 2. jump hang 59 Chloe Henry 5. I-beam cross 60 Askia Linder 2. jump hang 61 Amy Stephenson 1. archer steps 62 Simone Ming CLEAR 9.0 seconds left 63 Jo Kidachi 3. slack ladder 64 Madelynn McNeal CLEAR 3.9 seconds left 65 Andrea Hah 2. jump hang 66 Imogen Horrocks 9. doorknob arch. fell on 24th doorknob 67 Jack Wilson 5. I-beam cross 68 Rob Patterson 5. I-beam cross 69 Beth Lodge 5. I-beam cross 70 Naoki Okuhira 4. pipe fitter 71 Betsy Burnett 2. jump hang 72 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 31.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 73 Muhammad Luky CLEAR 28.0 seconds left 74 Kazuhiko Akiyama 4. pipe fitter 75 Raji,ah Salsabilla 4. pipe fitter 76 Golgo Matsumoto 3. slack ladder 77 Red Yoshida 2. jump hang 78 Yosua Laskaman Zalukhu 7. salmon ladder. fell on 8th rung 79 Takayuki Kawashima 5. I-beam cross 80 Satomi Kadoi 2. jump hang 81 John Hedberg 9. doorknob arch. fell on 15th doorknob 82 Tomoyuki 10. invisible ladder 83 Akira Omori CLEAR 12.0 seconds left 84 Minami Ono 9. doorknob arch. fell on 2nd doornkob 85 Walker Kearney 8. the wedge 86 Terukazu Ishikawa 5. I-beam cross 87 Nami Ichinohe 5. I-beam cross 88 Hiromitsu Takahashi 4. pipe fitter 89 Shuzo Fuse 4. pipe fitter 90 TERU 4. pipe fitter 91 Jim Bruce 5. I-beam cross 92 Shunsuke Nagasaki 7. salmon ladder. fell on 5th rung 93 Shinji Kobayashi 7. salmon ladder. fell on 4th rung 94 Daisuke Nakata 7. salmon ladder. fell on 7th rung 95 Alexander Mars 8. the wedge 96 Masashi Hioki 2. jump hang 97 Jun Sato CLEAR 28.0 seconds left 98 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 7. salmon ladder. fell on 8th rung 99 Hiroyo Shimada 5. I-beam cross. 4th time failing the course i think and i think also the 3rd time failing Stage 1 100 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 6.9 seconds left 100 attempts 8 clears Stage 2... 50 seconds 1 spider walk 2 moving walls 3 spider climb 4 hammer dodge 5 conveyor belt 6 wall lift 40k 50k .note that just like Ninja Warrior 23 when they used this Stage 2 there was actually a finish buzzer as Masami Harashima explained .note that also the spider walk moving walls and spider climb were collectively called the spider walk in Ninja Warrior 23 but not in Ninja Warrior 49 .note that the wall lift is the old version when the walls slam down Competitors 43 Ashlin Herbert 4. hammer dodge 62 Simone Ming CLEAR 7.8 seconds left 64 Madelynn McNeal CLEAR 16.0 seconds left 72 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 14.8 seconds left 73 Muhammad Luky 3. spider climb 83 Akira Omori 1. spider walk 97 Jun Sato CLEAR 4.2 seconds left 100 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 24.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 8 attempts 5 clears Stage 3.. .note that there is no break whatsoever between any obstacle except between the 1st and 2nd track on the double pipe slider .note that also 4 of the 5 obstacles are double with the only exception being the swings that dont really swing 160 seconds 1 double rumbling dice 50k 2 double sending climber 3 double spider flip 4 swings that dont really swing 5 double pipe slider Competitors 62 Simone Ming 2. double sending climber. lost grip on 2nd wall 64 Madelynn McNeal 3. double spider flip. fell on 1st spider flip 72 Makoto Nagano 3. double spider flip. fell on 2nd spider flip 97 Jun Sato 2. double sending climber. lost grip on 2nd wall 100 Yusuke Morimoto 5. double pipe slider. lost grip on 1st pipe 5 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:120m 40 seconds 1 spider climb 50m 2 final stage salmon ladder called the salmon ladder and salmon ladder jugo dan 50m rungs 3 rope climb 20m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance:Yusuke Morimoto